Margaritas
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Ludwig pensó en unas flores para disculparse con Feliciano por su tardanza. ¿Qué tal unas margaritas? [APH FanFic] Sad/Drama
**_Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta triste historia._**

 ** _Avisos: Pareja homosexual, drama y muchos feels._**

 ** _Pareja: Ludwig x Feliciano/ Alemania x Italia del Norte/ AU humano_**

* * *

Olvidó otra vez su aniversario.

Ludwig suspiró y se masajeó el hombro izquierdo con cansancio.

Llevar un horario de trabajo de tantas horas seguidas no hacían nada bueno a su salud.

Las palabras de regaño por parte de su esposo deberían haberle advertido.

 _"No deberías trabajar tanto, vas a acabar mal, Lud."_

Ahora ese peso en sus hombros se lo repetía como burlándose.

Se hizo a la idea de aceptar que Feliciano tenía razón como pocas veces en la vida.

Al recuerdo del alegre italiano el alemán puso una sonrisa en su cara cansada, haciendo que varios compañeros del mismo se girasen extrañados.

Ludwig era el vice presidente de una empresa independiente de comunicaciones, cosa que le traía mucho dinero a su cartera, pero también muchas ojeras a sus ojos.

Tiró el almuerzo a la basura; lo había preparado al llegar a casa por la mañana.

Había susurrado un _"Ya estoy en casa"_ pues no quería molestar a su marido.

Ludwig tomó su chaqueta del perchero y, tras ponérsela, cogió su sombrero gris con el bolsillo interior sujetando una vieja fotografía.

Feliciano le había regalado ese complemento en su tercer aniversario de bodas.

De vuelta a aquel entonces se había sentido muy mal al no tener ningún regalo preparado, a pesar de que el italiano le había repetido mil y una veces que no importaba realmente, que él era feliz con tenerlo a su lado; aunque claro, esto no paró a Ludwig de reservar en un restaurante y de hacer tiempo en su agenda para tener una cena romántica con él.

Ese fue su tercer aniversario.

El segundo lo tuvieron en Italia, el país natal del pequeño, Ludwig recordaba muy bien lo entusiasmado que estaba él al querer enseñarle de todo y, sobre todo, su carita de ilusión al ver su interés.

El primero, sin embargo, lo tuvieron en Alemania, visitando al hermano mayor de Ludwig, Gilbert, un albino medio loco que se iba proclamando pruso y la persona más increíble del mundo.

El rubio sintió un instinto de protección hacia Feli enorme, pues al parecer el nuevo objetivo de Gilbert era acercarse lo más posible al inocente italiano.

Es de más nombrar que Ludwig sintió un enorme alivio al volver a su casa, en Nueva York.

Esto nos lleva a la boda.

La proposición fue, para sorpresa de todos, de parte del frío alemán.

Todos se enteraron pues un italiano escandaloso e hiperactivo corría por todos lados sin parar de contarlo, dejando a su hermano mayor, Lovino, intentando asesinar a Ludwig de la forma más cruel posible.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, privada e íntima, con bastantes personas debido a la amplia capacidad de Feliciano para hacer amistad con cualquiera.

En el momento del _"Sí, quiero"_ , el rubio estaba tan nervioso que en vez de decirlo en inglés, lo dijo en alemán, causando unas risas y un gesto de ternura por su entonces prometido.

Volviendo a hoy en día, Ludwig miraba el cielo nublado recordando, ignorando a las personas que caminaban y corrían a su alrededor.

Llegaba tarde otra vez.

Resopló, aún a sabiendas de que Feliciano no se enfadaría con él por una cosa así, pero sin quererlo recordó la vez en la que llegó a casa extremadamente y tarde y encontró a su esposo dando vueltas por el salón, con lágrimas de preocupación en sus ojos, y como se había lanzado encima suya gritándole que no volviese a hacer eso.

Vio el dolor en sus ojos, y fue la peor imagen que Ludwig jamás vio, jurándose que nunca volvería a hacer a Feliciano sentirse así.

Con esto dicho, el alemán aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos, hasta pasar por delante de una floristería.

 _"Sería un bonito detalle."_

Entró a la tienda observando encandilado las flores.

-¿Señor Beilschmidt? Que placer verle por aquí...

La cara anciana y simpática de la dueña le sonrió desde detrás de unas macetas que sujetaban unas Rosas de Túdor y unos jazmines violáceos.

-Viene a por un ramo, ¿No es así?

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza, serio.

 _"¡Lud!¡Lud!¡Mira, unas margaritas!"_

-Unas margaritas blancas y rosas estarían bien, por favor.

-Así que son para su esposo... Ya veo...

Un halo de tristeza cruzó su cara.

-Aún recuerdo que mi marido también me compraba flores... Unos tulipanes, para ser exactos... Nunca fallaba, todas las mañanas al amanecer tenía unos a los pies de mi cama...- Explicó mientras tomaba unas margaritas de la tras tienda, juntándolas y arreglándolas con un hermoso lazo blanco.- Saluda al pequeño Feli de mi parte, ¿sí?

El rubio asintió a esa historia ya escuchada, el día anterior había cambiado esos tulipanes por Pensamientos, y el anterior por No-Me-Olvides...

Pero siempre era la misma historia.

Ludwig agradeció a la ya anciana mujer, mientras su hija trataba de conducirla a casa otra vez, diciéndole que con su alzheimer no debía hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Ludwig salió de la tienda, caminando hacia calles menos transitadas y ruidosas.

Se abrió camino hacia una pequeña puerta de hierro y se detuvo por un momento.

No sabe que decir una vez que esté frente a él.

¿Debería decirle que se olvidó otra vez de esa fecha tan importante para los dos?

¿Debería arrodillarse frente a él y suplicarle que le perdone?

¿Debería llorar?

Ludwig tiene tantas dudas preocupando su mente que, por un instante, no se da cuenta que ya estaba frente a él.

Él se arrodilló, dejó las flores sobre el suelo y le besó con calma y amor como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo para él.

Con cuidado apartó algunas hojas marchitas de su tumba y traza las palabras que con dedicación y tristeza fueron grabadas.

Entonces Ludwig se permitió derramar una lágrima, sabiendo que a Feliciano no le gustaría que llorase más, y dejó el ramo de margaritas sobre la piedra pulida.

A lo mejor si no hubiese trabajado tanto hubiese podido impedir que Feliciano tuviese que conducir aquella tarde lluviosa.

Ludwig se levanta y susurra un:

 _"Perdón por llegar tarde, mi amor"_

Sólo entonces las lágrimas caen de sus ojos impactando contra la cruel y dulce inscripción.

 _"Feliciano Vargas 1992-2015_

 _Porque convertiste la ooscuridad más absoluta en la luz más brillante._

 _Siempre tuyo, te amo."_


End file.
